


Sane Beginnings

by fabzy



Series: Sanity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabzy/pseuds/fabzy
Summary: Hogwarts' new school newspaper, the Hogwarts Herald, features a lonely hearts club ad, brining closer students looking for that special someone, including two well known boys, respectively from Gryffindor and Slytherin.”Hogwarts Lonely Hearts Club –  Are you looking for that special someone? Are you afraid to talk to your crush? Send us an owl with a letter containing a description of yourself, your preference in gender, as well as a short list of your interests and we will do our best to match you up with your perfect partner, giving you the opportunity to directly exchange messages via our instant note service.”





	1. Hogwarts Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory to ”Keeping Me Sane”, detailing how Harry and Draco found each other and grew close, starting with getting to know each other via exchanged letters.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts' new newspaper, the Hogwarts Herald includes a Lonely Hearts Club ad, which Harry applies to, in order to start living his new-found sexuality.

Harry sat alone in the boys’ dormitories, looking at the first ever edition of Hogwarts' new monthly newspaper, the Hogwarts Herald, Dumbledore’s latest idea to further inter-house communication. Most sections were of little interest to him – secret passageways and locations of helpful portraits were no news to him, the Marauder’s map providing a far more detailed and indeed secret guide to Hogwarts' many hidden features. Most articles in the first issue were written by students from younger years, who were still more enthusiastic and mesmerised by Hogwarts. From sixth year, only Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger had written articles. Luna’s article dealt with the latest findings on Nargles, with useful tips on how to fashion butter beer cork necklaces to ward the Nargles off, Pansy’s article was a heartfelt discussion, on why Hogwarts robes were unfashionable and had to be replaced with better and more modern garments and Hermione had written a 17 page long history on wizarding school newspapers. The latter, Harry vowed to read later, to not fail Hermione sure to come interrogation on his opinion.

The only section that really sparked Harry’s interest, however, was the lonely hearts ad, which, hidden in the corner of page ten, advertised for students to send in descriptions of themselves, as well as their interests, in order to be matched up with their ideal partner. Ever since Harry had realised during the summer holidays that his lack of romantic interest in girls so far stemmed to the fact that he was gay, he had wondered, how he was going to explore his newly discovered sexuality, without alerting all of Hogwarts, followed most likely by the rest of the wizarding world, that their Golden Boy was a homosexual.

 

During the summer holidays it had all seemed so easy. One evening, while getting the groceries for his aunt and uncle, he had noticed an incredibly cute boy, about the same age as himself, stealing several glances, as they crossed ways in the super market numerous times. Harry even stood behind the boy while waiting at the cash registry. After paying, Harry quickly left the store, to see, whether he could tell which way the boy had gone, but he could not see him anymore.Later that night, Harry had wondered, why his heart beat grew faster, when thinking back to the boy’s messy blond hair and delicate features. The realisation seemed to hit him and made him feel very stupid. It was such an easy explanation and yet one that made so much sense to him, even made him feel at ease. He was attracted to a man. The following nights, Harry tried to always get the shopping done at roughly the same time, earning him suspicious glances from Aunt Petunia, who seemed rather surprised by Harry’s sudden eagerness to run her errands. The following two nights, Harry did not see the boy again, leaving him feeling disappointed. His tenacity paid off, however, as he ran into the boy several more times, but ultimately never struck up the courage to actually talk to him. So far with being a brave Gryffindor. Following his inability to approach the local Muggle boy, Harry knew he had to try harder at school, if he wanted to experience more than distant pining.

It was not, as if Harry did not think he stood a chance with other guys. He was more than happy, with how his body had changed over the last year. He finally had grown a bit, making him by far not the tallest, yet not as small, in comparison to the other boys in his year, as he used to be. Additionally, the years of Quidditch and the seemingly endless hours of gardening his aunt made him do every day over the summer holidays, had really paid off. Harry felt that he looked better than ever before in his life. Wearing clothes that fit him, for a change, did not hurt either. Everything in his life seemed to go exceptionally well at the moment. His scar had not hurt for quite some time, Sirius had survived Voldemort’s trap in the ministry, the only thing that was not up to par, was having to spend yet another holiday with the Dursleys. But, with school starting again soon, even that had been bearable. 

Barely two weeks after last seeing the blond boy while shopping, the vacation had come to an end, and Harry had made his way to King’s Cross, where he was reunited with Ron and Hermione, the latter of which had come back from a short trip to Spain and therefore was glowing with a nice tan and excitement to release her saved up energy from reading on the beach into this year’s studies. Coming out to Ron and Hermione had been far more pleasant than Harry had feared. Of course, he never really expected a negative reaction from his two best friends, but one never really knew with such revelations. Harry had thought coming out to them over owl to be too impersonal, so he told them on the train journey to Hogwarts. Ron had clapped him on the back an said, “Alright mate, more girls left for me,” which earned him a scowl from Hermione, who had launched herself at Harry, pulling him into a tight hug, telling him that, “We love you, no matter what, you know that Harry, right?” So far, so good.

 

Harry took another look at the lonely hearts ad:

_Hogwarts Lonely Hearts Club –Are you looking for that special someone? Are you afraid to talk to your crush? Send us an owl with a letter containing a description of yourself, your preference in gender, as well as a short list of your interests and we will do our best to match you up with your perfect partner, giving you the opportunity to directly exchange messages via our instant note service._

Hearing steps, Harry turned around, to see Ron coming up the stairs:

“What are you doing Harry?”

“Have you read the first Hogwarts Herald already?” Harry asked Ron. “It’s got a lonely hearts section. What do you think, should I risk sending an application?”

“Let me have a look, I’ve only read Hermione’s article so far” said Ron, pulling the newspaper out of Harry’s hands. “Speaking of which – ‘Afraid to talk to your crush’– maybe I should try that, too.”

“Oh, please, Ron. Just ask Hermione out already. You don’t need some weird love service to do that. I, on the other hand, don’t know anybody yet and could really use this as a chance to get to know other gay guys in our year,” uttered Harry, taking the newspaper back out of Ron’s grasp.

“Well, it’s worth a try,” Ron declared. “You never know who might be gay. Apart from Seamus that is.”

“I couldn’t date Seamus, he is too good of a friend. Also, I’m pretty sure he’s got the hots for Dean.”

“How come all of my sister’s exes turn out to be gay?” remarked Ron. “She’s really got a talent it seems.”

 

Some time later, the golden trio was reunited, with Hermione busy proofreading Harry’s application for the Lonely Hearts Club.

_16 year old male, looking for another male. Medium height, brown hair, athletic build from Quidditch. Interest include Quidditch, the outsides, adventure. I am looking for the right guy, who is sweet, intelligent and caring._

“Seems good to me,” declared Hermione. “Now all you have to do is send it off via owl and you’re good to go. I’m so excited to see, whom you’ll be matched up with!”

“I can’t very well use Hedwig, can I? Or else everyone will know that I participated,” replied Harry. “I better use one of the school owls to ensure complete anonymity. I’d prefer not to be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, with Rita Skeeter speculating on my supposed love life.” So, Harry sealed the envelope and made his way to the owlery. Now, all he had to do was wait.

 


	2. The First Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco applies to the HLHC as well; Harry receives his first message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, whether you prefer shorter chapters like currently, which are posted more frequently, or longer chapters.

Several days passed, during which Harry did not hear back from the Lonely Hearts Club. Apparently, the service needed some time to sort through the numerous applications that had flooded in over the past week. Meanwhile, life at Hogwarts continued as usual. Already on the second morning, Harry ran into Draco Malfoy, who was waiting next to the potions classroom with Pansy Parkinson. The blond git seemed to have changed his look over the summer. He was still incredibly aristocratic in his overall appearance.His gelled hair from previous years, however, had evolved to a more messy and rugged, longer look, which, Harry had to admit, suited him rather well. But of course, someone like the Ice Prince of Slytherin himself would never use a common service like the Lonely Hearts Club, always having Pansy looming at his side, following his every step. Not that Harry could have cared less, anyways. Snape proved to be his usual, unpleasant self, already assigning them a twelve inch essay due the second lesson. The rest of Hogwarts seemed unchanged and Harry was excited to see all of his friends again. Quidditch practice was not to start until the third week of term, giving Harry more time than necessary to fidget, while waiting for an answer from the Lonely Hearts Club.

“Don’t you think you’re a bit over-excited?” asked Hermione, while Harry, Ron and her were sitting outside by the lake, after their classes had ended. “I mean it’s probably worth a try, but I wouldn’t put too much hope into it. After all, you’re being matched up with a random stranger, whose identity you don’t even know and all your communication is limited to writing each other notes.”

“I’ve got to at least give it a try,” said Harry. “And, who says that is has to end at writing to each other? I mean, if I like the guy, why not meet up with him after a while?”

“I can already see it. You spending weeks and months writing back and forth with a mystery guy, falling head over heals in love, only to then meet him for a romantic date in Hogsmeade, to realise that you have been dating Filch all along, “ laughed Ron.

“Thanks buddy, way to make me feel confident.”

“Oh, come on, Harry, I’m just joking,” Ron added. “After all, one is supposed to be matched with people a year or two around their own age. That means neither Filch nor Colin will be of any concern for your love life. Although you would have looked smashing walking down the aisle holding Mrs. Norris, I’m sure.”

Harry pretended to sulk, while his friends were laughing at the thought, looking around and glancing at the different people, who had also decided to spend their afternoon relaxing by the lake, letting the sun warm their skin after a long day spent in classrooms. It was exciting to think that any of the guys could be the one Harry would be matched with. Or could it happen that he got back a letter telling him that unfortunately, there was no match to be found for him, and he had to look forward to a lifetime of being single? Surely not, he thought, there had to be at least one other gay guy that was at least a little suitable for him.

 

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common rooms, Draco was going from his room to the common room, for what felt like the hundredth time. “Pansy! I already called you a billion times, why aren’t you coming?” he cried. 

“What is so important that you can’t even wait for a few minutes. Can’t you see that I am busy?” replied Pansy, who was lounging back in one of the comfortably green velvet chairs, looking very much, like she had just woken up from a nap.

“Are you suggesting that there is anything more important than my love-life? We can’t all be happy and cosy with our girlfriends like you and Loony,” stated an ever more impatient growing Draco.

“Don’t call her that Draco, her name is Luna. Also, what use would you have for a girlfriend anyways?”

“None, Pansy,” Draco calmly and slowly replied. “Which is why I am looking for a _boy_ friend. You know the ones? Those with that special part, which you seem to have no interest in, whatsoever, Merlin knows why. I mean, what’s there not to like?”

“Alright, alright. Stop talking already. What exciting new plan have you come up with now to find your man?” answered Pansy with a sigh.

Draco just rolled his eyes and threw a pice of parchment at her.

  _16 year old male, looking for another male. Tall, good looking, blond, exquisite taste. My interests are manyfold, so please be interesting and literate, or how else are we to communicate properly? Only answer me if you mean business, I don’t have time for shenanigans._

 “Sounds like you,” Pansy observed. “Although, I have to say that I’m surprised that you, of all people, feel the need to use the Lonely Hearts Club to find love.”

“Pansy, let me tell you something. There is excitement in getting to know a mystery man through clever, integrate pieces of writing. We can’t all be as plump as your girlfriend, just going up to you at the end of term and asking you, whether you’d like to be kissed,” Draco announced. With that, he left the common room, finding an owl to mail his application.

 

The next morning, both Harry and Draco, as well as countless other students, who had sent their application to the Hogwarts Lonely Hearts Club, awoke to find a small, leather bound notebook lying on their nightstands. Harry sat up in his bed and picked up the notebook. Engraved in the black leather were the golden letters _HLHC_ , as well as an illustration of the four house animals holding hands. Harry turned to the first page.

  _Dear Hogwarts Lonely Hearts Club Member. We would like to officially welcome you and congratulate you. Based on your application, the best suited partner was found and your notebooks were linked to each other, meaning you can communicate by writing in the notebooks. Please keep in mind that communication by writing cannot replace getting to know a human being in person. How you handle this shortcoming will be left to your match and you. From now on, the HLHC has done its job and further proceedings are left to you and your match._

 Harry contemplated, what to write as an introduction. Was a simple ‘hello’ too unimaginative? Then again, not knowing anything about the other person yet, there was nothing for him to reference. Maybe Hermione had an idea as to how to start the communication. For now, Harry put the notebook back onto his nightstand and got up from bed, making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower and dressed in his school robes. After packing his bag and almost heaving left the dormitory, Harry went back and packed the HLHC notebook into his bag. Catching up with Ron, who had gone to wait for him with Hermione, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. In his hurry, while closing the notebook and throwing it into his bag, he had not seen that the first page had started filling with black, elegant handwriting. The first message had arrived. 


	3. Exchanging Hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few messages are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back I am, after a far longer pause than planned. I hope this makes up for it a little.

_Hello there. To be honest, I am not quite sure what to start with. I suppose we have at least some things in common, after all we ware matched by the HLHC. I hope you slept well, I rather did so myself, although I have to say that sheets at Hogwarts just cannot compete with those I have at home. Then again what would you expect. Anyways, I would be reather pleased if you would care to answer soon, I am not really used to waiting and I have to say I am quite curious as to how this journal actually works. Can you see me writing in real time or is the message only delivered, when I finished writing? Talk to you soon, hopefully._

„Well that sounds rather nice, doesn’t it?“ said Hermione, who was sitting to Harry’s right at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. „I wouldn’t really know where to start or what to say either. You don’t really know anything about each other, do you?“

„Yeah, we only got sent the journals this morning with a note saying the journal is linked to our match and that ‚writing cannot replace getting to know a human being in person,‘“ replied Harry.

„True that,“ added Ron, taking a break from stuffing his face with pancakes swimming in syrup.

„So what will you answer?“ asked Hermione.

„I’m not sure yet,“ said Harry, absendmindedly looking at the ceiling, which today was showing an array of stormy clouds, interlaced with periodic displays of flahses of lightning.

 

Later that day, Harry sat alone in the common room, while most of Gryffindor was outside, enjoying the weather that had cleared up halfway through the day.Chewing on the end of his feather, Harry thought about what to write to his mysterious partner.

_Hello there, too. Wow, this feels really weird trying to get to know someone I can’t even see. Though I have to say, I am really glad that I sent in my letter to the HLHC. I don’t know about you, but I am quite new to the whole dating thing, let alone with a guy. To behonest, I didn’t really realise that I am gay until earlier this year. I hope that is okay for you. You are probably already super experienced and could get any guy. Well, I guess you are stuck with me for the time-being. Like I said, I am really glad about it and I hop we’ll get to know each other at least a little over the next weeks. Hope to hear from you soon!_

 

Draco was busy writing his potions essay, when something in the corner of his eye arose his attention. The letters on the HLHC journal had begun to pulsate in a subtle, shimmering light. Draco’s heartbeat picked up a little.

„Look at yourself,“ he thought. „Reacting like a little Hufflepuff girl, just because you got an answer from the mystery guy. Are you really that pathetic?“ Still, he set down his quill and put his essay aside, leaning forward to pick up the still glowing journal. He caught himself reading the lines that had appeared on the first page with a faint smile on his lips. This was rather exciting. It could basically be anyone. And someone, who had only just realised that he way gay, making it even harded for Draco to guess who the mystery guy could be.

„Well, it can’t be someone from Slythrin“, thought Draco. „I’d know about that.“ Delicately, he let his fingers glide over the letters before him. Was the other guy still sitting in front of his journal, just like Draco was? He had to find out.

_„Hello, are you there?“_

_„Hi. Yes, I am.“_

_„Nice to meet you, I guess.“_

_„Same here :)“_

_„What’s that?“_

_„What do you mean?“_

_„The dots and the line, of course.“_

_„Oh that :) (that’s soemthing muggles use to symbolise a smile.)“_

_„I see :)“_

_„Yup, just like that :D“_

_„Why did you change it?“_

_„That’s laughter now.“_

_„Ok? So you are a Muggle born?“_

_„I grew up amongst Muggles, yes. Is that a problem?“_

_„No… just asking.“_

_„Ok :)“_

_„:)“_

_„So… what are you doing?“_

_„Really?“_

_„Yeah…“_

_„I am writing to you.“_

_„You don’t say :D“_

_„Well, you were the one asking obvious questions.“_

_„Shut it :D“_

_„Starting to get cocky, are we?“_

_„Maybe ;) (that’s winking, by the way.)“_

_„I would have guessed so, yes. How’s you’r day been so far?“_

_„Oh, quite good, nothing spectacular.“_

_„Same here. Classes an now homework.“_

_„Talking of which, I should get started myself with those soon.“_

_„You mean there are things more urgent and exciting than talking to me?“_

_„Unfortunately, yes :D“_

_„I doubt it.“_

_„You sure are full of yourself :D“_

_„Just saying…“_

_„Well, I hope we get to talk again soon?“_

_„You bet we will!“_

_„Cool, see you later!“_

_„Bye“_

_„:)“_

 

„Well, that went rather well,“ Draco said to himself.

„What did, darling?“ asked Pansy, who had entered Draco and Blais’ room and was now peering over Draco’s shoulder. „I see, someone has been busy writing.“

„Yes Pansy, it’s called homework.“

„Not that, you ponce.“

„Oh, you mean this one of a kind journal?“

„Yes, Draco. Your desperate attempt at finding love.“

„It’s not desperate, Pansy, I’ll have you know. It is not easy finding love as a gay man. As if you would know that.“

„Draco, I am also gay,“ Pansy pointed out.

„Well, sort of, you’re a woman. Anyways, that’s beside the point. You’re juts jealous,“ said Draco.

„Of course, I am jealous. I only am in a relationship with a beautiful woman, after all,“ laughed Pansy.

„Exactly. That’s why your jealous.“

„Oh Draco, I really hope your mystery guy has a high tolerance for annoying little men.“

„You know you love me,“ smirked Draco, earning himself a smack on the back of his head. „Ayways, let me tell you what Blaise has told me about Anthony Goldstein.“

 

During the next days, all over Hogwarts, students from the higher years were hunched over their HLHC journals, whenever they thought no one was looking, earning amused glances from Professor McGonagall and sneers from Professor Snape. The project seemed to be a real success. The students had something to look forward between and after classes and were getting creative in making themselves seem interesting on paper to their potential suitors. Harry and Draco were no exception. Draco drove Pansy to near insanity, making her proofread his, as he put it, clever and funny messages, meant to lure in his partner and Harry was often found absendmindedly sitting in the corner of the common room, with a smile on his lips, scribbling what had happened to him that day into the leather-bound volume. Over the past few days, Draco and Harry had fallen into an easy habit of eachaning pleasentries throughout the day and a few minutes of chatter shortly before going to bed. It was almost strange to imaginge a time, before they had someone besides their friends to talk to on a regular basis, someone with whom they could share some of their innermost thoughts and secrets.

Somehow, their conversation had come back to them realising their sexuality and Draco was trying to tell his perspective, whithout giving away too much of his persona.

_„I guess I always knew, to be honest. I really was sure that I was gay around the age of eleven. I met a guy shortly before going to Hogwarts that I was completely besotted with, after first meeting him. Mum said I wouldn’t stop talking about him after meeting him. Unfrotunately, we never really became friends while at Hogwarts. Don’t ask me why, I was perfectly nice to him, to begin with. But, you know, it never really goes like one wihes. Then again, if everything had worked out, we would not be talking right now.“_

_„Also, you were eleven.“_

_„So?“_

_„I don’t really think it is possibly to run into the love of your life at eleven and then stay together all the way up to now.“_

_„You’re just jealous.“_

_„Jealous of somehting that didn’t happen? :D“_

_„Yes. Be quiet.“_

_„I’m glad it didn’t happen, though.“_

_„I know. This sounds really strange, after all we don’t even know how we look, but I really enjoyed talking to you this past week.“_

_„Yeah, me too. It is nice to have someone to talk to. Plus, you’re really hot in my imagination, which makes it all the better ;)“_

_„Oh, am I?“_

_„You bet!“_

_„Well, I hope not to disappoint you then…“_

_„Why, are you hideous in real life? :D“_

_„On the contrary I’ll have you know.“_

_„Good to know ;)“_

_„Yes. How about you?“_

_„I guess I’m alright looking.“_

_„Why only alright?“_

_„I don’t know. I never really thought of myself in that way before. Although I am far happier with the way that I look than ever before.“_

_„Well, I am glad to hear that. Plus, I decided that you must be hot. So you better be“_

_„I’ll try my best?“_

_„Good.“_

_„Sleep well :)“_

_„You too.“_

With that, Harry closed his journal and put his glasses on the nightstand.


	4. Quidditch And Walks Around The Great Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The communication by journal starts to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Should the two plan a meeting some time soon or continue just writing for a while?

_„Guess what?“_ read the first message early in the morning, as Harry awoke from a night of deep sleep.

_„What?“_ he wrote into the journal, before closing it again and slowly getting up from bed, making his way towards the communal showers. Tuesday morning meant the first Quidditch practice of the year. Having been chosen as team captain by Professor McGonnagal this year meant that Harry could, by no means, be late.

„Ron,“ Harry called, before turining on the shower. „Time to get up, if you want to get on the team this year.“

„And here I thought being the captain’s best mate meant something,“ groaned a disgruntled looking Ron, while throwing back his duvet and rolling out of bed. „I’m coming already.“

 

Having showered, they both made their way down to the Great Hall to enjoy a quick breakfast before the training and tryouts. Sitting alone at the Slythering table was Draco Malfoy, absendmindedly reading a thick book bound in luxurious, brown leather.

„What’s he doing up so ealry,“ Harry asked, suspiyciously eyeing the blond boy. „Probably has nothing better to do than to sabotage the Gryffindor Quidditch team.“

„You know damn well that I don’t have any reason to trust Malfoy, but don’t you think it was about time that you let your obsession with Malfoy rest already?“ said Ron, raising his eyebrow at Harry.

„I am not obsessed, Ron, an he is up to somehting, I just know it,“ whispered Harry energetically.

Having realised that he was not alone in the Great Hall anymore, Draco looked up over the edge of his book and stared at Harry.

„See, now he is looking at us. Probably trying to guess our tactics for this year.“

„You mean the tacticts we don’t have yet? We haven’t even chosen the team yet Harry, you really are overreacting now!“ laughed Ron at Harry. „Besides, I heard that Malfoy is not even trying out for the Slyhterin team this year. Appraently someone else is going to be seeker.“

„What?“ shouted Harry. „Malfoy won’t play Quidditch this year? Where’s the fun in that?“

„Well, maybe he has better things to do,“ suggested Ron.

„Better than playing me?“

„Sure, why not?“

„I don’t know,“ sulked Harry, shoveling in the rest of his breakfast. „Let’s go, we have a team to choose.“

 

While Harry was busy with Gryffindor tryouts, Draco was walking around the Great Lake besides Pansy and Luna.

„So Draco, Pans tells me you take part in the HLHC?“ asked Luna, in a soft singing voice.

„Did she? Your girlfriend really should learn what the word ‚privacy‘ means,“ groaned Draco, feigning an annoyed eye roll.

„Oh, but I think it’s brilliant!“ said Luna. „Would’t it be really romantic, if you found the man of your dreams this way? Your squumbuts definitely are in the right place, if you ask me.“

„My what?“

„You heard her,“ interrupted Pansy, before Draco could question Luna further. „Now stop being so grumpy and admit already that you really enjow talking to that guy. I see you writing to him all trouhgout the day.“

„That’s not true,“ exclaimed Draco. „I only wrote to him this morning. Besides, he hasn’t answered yet. I hope he isn’t tired of me already. I am I too direct? I’m trying to be authentic and honest with him, I really want him to like me.“

„Well, in that case try being the opposite of who you are and I’m sure that he’ll like you,“ Pansy smirked at Draco.

„I hate you.“

„No, you don’t Dray. You love me. Just admit it.“

Grumbling, Draco poked his fingers between Pansy’s shoulder blades.„Come on. We’ll have to get back soon, it’s getting dark.“

 

Quidditch tryouts and practice were quite tiring and after Harry and Ron had made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron sat down next to Hermione on one of the leather sofas, while Harry made his way up to the boys’ dormitory.

„He is still obsessed with Malfoy, Hermione“, said Ron. „I really don’t see the point anymore. The ferret has done nothing so far than sitting around reading books and going to classes. Why does Harry keep up with the idea that Malfoy is up to something?“

„You know Harry. He gets restless, if there is nothing to do.“

„He should be glad that it’s quiet for once, if you ask me.“

„I know,“ said Hermione. „Just let him be. I’m sure even he will have to realise soon that Slytehrins aren’t all that bad. I mean look at Luna, she seems to really happy with Pansy. I think it’s really cute what they have going on.“

„You better don’t let Parkinson here you calling her cute,“ laughed Ron. „She somehow scares me“.

„Want me to protect you?“ asked Hermione, smirking at Ron.

„Aren’t I supposed to be the man between the two of us?“ asked Ron.

„Well, you know…“

 

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on his bed, his back leaning against the headbord and his knees pulled up, upon which lay resting the HLHC journal, presenting the latest answer from the mystery man.

_„My mother sent me a care package filled with candy, which arrived yesterday in the evening. I thought maybe you’d like some of it. I left some for you behind one of the suits of armour on the second floor. Today was rather eventless. I hope you had a nice day yourself. I am not really sure what to do sometimes. My best friend is always spending time with her new girlfriend and if I am honest I am really happy for her and don’t want to get in the way. She really deserves to be happy. She has the same kind of controlling parents like I do. If only I were as brave as her and just found somebody that makes me happy, regardless what my parents think. You think you could be that guy? I mean, my dad would not like you anyways. I told my parents about me being gay at the end of fourth year and he stilll has his mind set on me marrying a girl that he approves of. You know the sort, continuing the family name. My mother fortunately is a lot different. She is about the only one I feel I can tell anything to, apart from my best friend of course. It can be really hard soemtimes, as if I have to tell you about it. There is finishing school on the one hand and choosing a career and then there is trying to find  a guy that likes you. I wouldn’t even know how many other gay guys are in our year. I sure as hell haven’t told the whole school. How do you feel about the whole being open thing?“_

_„Hey there. What a nice surprise, thanks so much! I hope to return the favour soon. I only just came out to my best friends a short while back, but I feel I can talk to them about anything. I am really lucky I found them. I wish I could complain to you right now about them always spending time with their significant other, but I guess that will still take some time. Some people are simply blind to what lies just in front of them. And I hope your dad would like me? I mean, if we ever were to meet. Do you think it will ever come to this? I guess it would be nice. I never really thought that far ahead when sending my letter to the HLHC. Now, you just seem like this surreal, better than I could ever imagine guy that I am quite afraid to meet in real life. You know what Imean? I think I really like talking to you and what, if it isn’t the same in person? That really scares me to be honest. And as to how many other gay guys are in our year, I have no clue eather. I have to go to sleep now, hopefully talk to you tomorrow.“_

Closing the book, Harry made his way back down the stairs to the Common Room. Outside, he slipped on his Invisibility Cloak and made his way to the second floor, to collect the candy that his mystery guy had left for him.


	5. Hogsmeade For Two

It was a sunny day. The rainy clouds that had dominated the past week had finally vanished and it seemed that all of Hogwarts was up and about, enjoying the end of classes for the week. Hermione, Luna, Pansy and Ron were on their way to Hogsmeade, to enjoy a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Ron were walking a few meters in front of the other two, quietly talking amongst themselves.

„Do you see, what I am seeing?“ Luna said to Pansy.

„You mean those two. Yeah,“ Pansy nodded.

„Are you thinking what I am thinking?“

„If you are thinking that we should just leave the two oblivious lovebirds alone and go somewhere else, then yes,“ agreed Pansy, a small smile gracing her lips. „Remember, how we went on our first date? After you came up to me after the end of classes and just asked me, if you could kiss me?“

„Of course I remember, I was there, you know,“ Luna nodded.

„I know and I am really glad about that. If it weren’t for your courage I wouldn’t have such a wonderful girlfriend now,“ Pansy said, taking Luna’s hand into her own and interwining their fingers.

„Why couragous? I find you really hot, so I wanted to kiss you.“

At that, Pansy laughed and pulled Luna in the opposite direction, leaving behind Ron and Hermione, who hadn’t even noticed their friends had gone missing.

 

As they entered the Three Broomsticks, Ron lead the way, looking for a free table. „Looks like there aren’t many tables for four people left.“

„I don’t think we need one for four, Ron,“ Hermione interjected.

„Uhm Hermione, I think you’ll find we are four people and therefore need a table for four…“

„No, it looks like Luna and Pansy left, so I guess it will just be the two of us today.“

„Oh, have we ever been to Hogsmeade on our own,“ asked Ron, pulling up a chair for Hermione, who, blushing a little sat down, after taking off her jacket.

„No, I don’t think so. It’s nice though.“

„Yeah, you’re right,“ agreed Ron. „Do you want something to drink?“

„That would be lovely, thank you Ron.“

 

Luna was skipping up the way back to the castle, while Pansy was trying to keep up with a quick walk.

„Luna my dear, what are you so excited for?“

„Oh, it’s just so nice that everybody is finding love. Ron and Hermione and all those people from the HLHC. I am in love with love!“ Luna was now excitedly walking back towards Pansy, stopping just in front of her, grabbing her by her hands. „Oh, an I love you of course.“

„You love me?“ Pansy asked with big eyes, stepping even closer to Luna, engulfing her in her arms.

„Of course I do. I thought you knew that by now.“

„Yes. I… it’s just something different to hear it out loud.“

„Well, you heard it now,“ laughed Luna.

„Yes, I did,“ smiled Pansy. „And Luna? I love you, too.“

„Oh I know. Let’s go, I want to show you the Nargles in my room.“

„The Nargles, I see,“ smirked Pansy, following Luna up the last few meters to the grand doors.

 

„So, Hermione,“ said Ron, leaning forward over their small table, upon which stood their steaming mugs of hot chocolate, half emptied already. „How come that you dind’t send in a letter to the HLHC? I’m just curious, you know.“

„That would be, because I don’t need to find someone that I am interested in, Ron,“ Hermione asnwered in a tone that made her answer seem all too obvious.

„How come, did you meet someone during the break that you haven’t told Harry and me about yet? I thought we told each other everything,“ Ron inquired, looking a little hurt.

„Oh, don’t be silly. I would have told Harry and you all about that. No, it’s someone I’ve known for quite some while.“

„You do remember that Harry just came out to us as gay, right, so I hope it is not him.“

„It isn’t him.“

„I see.“

„Yes.“

„So, who is it?“

„Ron, are you serious?,“ said Hermione, slowy reaching her hand forwards, until it lay on Ron’s hand.

„Oh, you mean…?“

„Yes Ron, I mean…“

„Ok, brilliant, I guess. I mean, me too.“

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be added upon completion. Feel free to give me feedback :)


End file.
